The objective of this research is to design and synthesize derivatives of peptide hormones which will specifically inhibit irreversibly the receptors of that hormone. A further objective is to develop new reagents to study functional group properties of receptors. New maleimide derivatives have been prepared as well as new photoaffinity labeling reagents.